crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Pejuta
Kayda Franks, born on April 26 1991Now the Real Learning Can Begin: Chapter 3 - Osiceca Magazu (Rain Storm) as Brandon Franks, codename Pejuta, is the protagonist of ElrodW's Buffalo Gal Won't You Come Out Tonight and following stories. Originally from Eastern South Dakota, Brandon Franks was a sophomore in high school, a well-respected athlete (mostly), and a good student - he was a math prodigy, working on graduate-level college math classes. He was one quarter Lakota from his maternal grandmother, and was five-nine and one-hundred-sixty-five pounds of good-looking, solidly-muscled all-American boy. Brandon's family is doing well financially through a very large farm (worth between thirty and thirty-five million), a trucking business associated with the farm, ranching, and owning a farm implement dealership in town, but as is typical with farms and ranches, most of their assets are not readily liquid. Brandon has a brother, Danny, who is in 8th grade, and somewhat of a brat at times. Brandon's hometown has severe mutant-phobia due to a rager incident in a nearby town. Although Humanity First! doesn't have a formal chapter, many townsfolk are members of H1. Brandon manifested one morning at school without warning, never having suspected that he was a mutant. When other students saw his eye color change, they nearly beat him to death, leaving him for dead in the snow by the school's dumpsters. Only his new healing powers, heightened by a mild burnout, enabled him to survive. The burnout, though, hastened his mutation, causing him to completely change within a few days instead of several months.Buffalo Gal Won't You Come Out Tonight: Chapter 1 Kayda was supposed to have entered Whateley as a mid-year sophomore transfer, the same grade she had in her old school, but due to a foul-up in her class schedules, she was missing an English II credit to be able to advance to Junior; accordingly, at the 2007 Commencement ceremony, she was seated with the Freshmen and "advanced" to Sophomore—with membership in the Honor Roll, Dean’s List, Chief of The Nations, Member of the Alpha Leadership Council, and a SDSM&T March Award for Graduate-level Mathematics.Pomp and Conspiracy The Whateley preference for the students having the full four-year experience no doubt played a part in her placement. Stories Main Character * Buffalo Gal Won't You Come Out Tonight * Trials of a Warrior * Pomp and Conspiracy * All Hallows Ball * Would the Last One Out Please Turn Out the Lights Appeared * To the New Year! Mentions MID Appearance Kayda is "...five-foot seven, one hundred thirty pounds, and probably the most exotically gorgeous girl I'd ever seen, apart from the woman in my dreams. Strangely, I didn't look like the kind of beauties I used to see at school, like Julie, with their European features and my own European sensibilities about what made a woman beautiful. Instead, I was gorgeous in an exotic way because I was distinctly Lakota, and looked foreign and exotic, but still, with my eyes, approachable and compelling." Besides appearing full-blooded Lakota, she has distinctive Kelly-green eyes that have a very soft, faint glow in the dark. Powers Kayda is an avatar who unusually hosts two spirits: Ptesanwi, a channeler and prophetess for Wakan Tanka (the Lakota Great Sprit); plus Tatanka (the Lakota White Buffalo Spirit). Additionally, she can manifest a physical representation of Tatanka at various sizes, ranging from puppy sized through St. Bernard sized (typically for 'meet-n-greet' purposes) up to full sized (typically for defensive purposes). Kayda is also a gadgeteer, although her mechanical knack emerged from an early age, well before manifestation. Her manifestation appears to have enhanced her gadgeteer abilities. Kayda has some magical ability, although it's unknown exactly what or how powerful. Some of the healing magic is associated with her Ptesanwi spirit. Official testing from Whateley Powers testing list Kayda as: Wizard - 2, Gadgeteer-5, Exemplar-2, Avatar-5. Classes Placed Out Kayda has high school and college transcripts that show she's completed the following Whateley math classes (and that's not counting the college-level math she's completed): * Algebra * Geometry * Trigonometry * Calculus I * Calculus II * Probability Theory I * Probability Theory II * English II (after managing to get this accepted, Kayda was officially made part of the Class of 2009 instead of Class of 2010) Spring 2007 After arriving at Whateley, late for the Spring Term of 2007, she was initially assigned by Mrs. Hawkins to the following classes (despite her protests): * Algebra I - First period - replaced with Avatars I * Basic Martial Arts - Second period * Intro to Magical Arts - Third period * English I - Fourth period - replaced with Aikido II special training * Powers Theory - Fifth period - replaced with French * Powers Lab - Sixth period * Electronics I - Independent study (after normal classes) * French - Evening class - moved to Fifth Period * Costume Shop I - Saturday mornings * Native American Fighting Styles - Special tutoring, whenever it fits in Associations Family * Pete Franks Father * June Franks Mother * Danny Franks Younger Brother * Little Doe Grandmother * Brenda Kimimila Franks - baby sister Friends * Cornflower Girlfriend * Julie Robinson Former girlfriend * Punch Roommate, Poe Room 205 Poe''Buffalo Gal Won't You Come Out Tonight: Chapter 7'' * Loophole Soul Sister The Riddle of Sappho Canto II * RPG * Harrier * Nursing * Sanctuary * Freeze Frame * Charge * Headrush * Delwin ?? (In Electronics I, not Negator) * The Nations - Native American Student Group''Trials of a Warrior'' Tutoring * Pupils: ** Phase Pre-Calc and Calc I ** Charge Algebra I ** Headrush Algebra I ** Tennyo Math * Instructors: ** Chaka is tutoring Pejuta in BMA with Charge and Headrush ** Billy Two Knives - Native American Fighting Styles ** Charge - French Combat Teams *GhostWalkers *Team Phoenix *unnamed team of The Nations Enemies * Chief Dan Bear Claws * Unhcegila * Grey Skies * TNT * Cagliostro After Graduation After graduating, she takes her parents to a vacation on the Hilton Orbital Casino and Hotel. While there, a villain attempts to take the installation over, and is foiled. She decides to quit heroing and take up her role as First Shaman.Tears and Fears She takes up her role in the First Nations, to try to bring the tribes together. During a mass meeting, an old Lakota demon attacks. It's foiled, but at a huge cost.Would the Last One Out Please Turn Out the Lights Associations In her role in the First Nations, she has an entourage of four young women: *Emily Walks-far - one of the Ptesanwi's personal assistants *Anne Roaring-fire - another one *Suzie White-Peak *Christy Black-Rabbit They are sworn to her, and they are her friends. She has another friend who isn't quite a member of the inner circle, but is very close. *Doli Generation 2 In 2016, she's still alive.I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore She's on Whateley campus at least once to try to heal Vanessa Barton. She plays a significant part in the Lanie-Tansy switcheroo.The Sorrows of Red October References Category:Avatar Category:Gender-complicated Category:Gadgeteer Category:South Dakota Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Poe Cottage Category:The Nations Category:Wizard Category:Venus, Inc. Category:ElrodW Category:Class of 2009